It's Me
"It's Me" is a song by Igor "TryHardNinja" Gordienko for the Five Nights at Freddy's horror video game franchise. It is from the point of view of one of the animitronics as they stalk the protagonist. Lyrics to your office settle down and take a seat! Please pay no attention to the terrifying screams You should heed the warnings of the voice that's on the phone! Tonight, you might be by yourself, but you are not alone! The masks that we wear Pretend they aren't there But you can only hide for so long, for so long (For so long, for so long,for so long ) Why don't you- Spend the night, then you'll find There's evil that waits inside Spend the night, then you'll find There's evil that waits inside Spend the night, then you'll find There's evil that waits inside Spend the night, then you'll find There's evil that waits inside It's me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, Me, me, me, me, me, me! There's evil that waits inside It's me! Though we tried our best you seem to have beginners luck We came so close but we just couldn't make you one of us Congratulations are deserved it's 6 A.M., you win! We'll see you here tomorrow night and do it all again! The masks that we wear Pretend they aren't there But you can only hide for so long, for so long (For so long, for so long,for so long ) Why don't you- Spend the night, then you'll find There's evil that waits inside Spend the night, then you'll find There's evil that waits inside Spend the night, then you'll find There's evil that waits inside Spend the night, then you'll find There's evil that waits inside It's me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, Me, me, me, me, me, me! There's evil that waits inside It's me! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single and featured on the albums Five Nights at Freddy's Songs, Five Nights at Freddy's Songs 2, Video Game Songs, Vol. 1, The Bite, Vol. 1, and The Bite, Vol 2. *An instrumental version was featured on the single and on the album Video Game Songs, Vol. 1. *An acoustic version called the "Unplugged Version" was released as a single, as well as on the albums The Bite, Vol.2 and Video Game Songs, Vol. 5. Gallery Images SFM "It's Me" (TryHardNinja) Videos (SFM) FNAF SONG "IT'S ME" OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO ANIMATION Five Nights At Freddy's SONG 'It's Me' Karaoke Instrumental|Instrumental FNAF SONG "It's Me" ACOUSTIC VERSION by TryHardNinja|Acoustic "Unplugged" SFM "It's Me" (TryHardNinja)-0 Tryhardninja - "It's Me" Epic Orchestral Remix Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Fan Songs Category:Solos Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs